Explanations
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: How Robin explained why he was going on a date with Kitten, when Gizmo had to tell Jinx why the Titans had kidnapped him, and when Robin discovered his team dressed in his clothes. Set during/after 'Date With Destiny', 'Crash' and 'The Quest'.
1. Date With Destiny: Ready For Prom

**Date With Destiny**

**Ready For Prom**

**There were some scenes in Teen Titans that I wanted to have seen. I really wanted to know what the heck Robin would have had to say in 'Date With Destiny'. **

**And I figured that this is one of the reasons fanfiction was created – to give you new scenes. So I figured why not just write it?**

**I also put in a reasonable explanation for how Robin just managed to rip his tuxedo off, because honestly, it was kinda confusing for me. **

**So, review!**

**Oh, yes. Disclaimer – don't own Teen Titans. Wish I did. If I did, they'd still be going.**

**I used quotes from the actual show to make sure it was in canon, in case you missed it. If you haven't seen the episode, I'd recommend skipping it though because I doubt you'd understand any of it if you didn't know what the Teen Titans are. **

**You'd definitely feel like there's a cliff-hanger if you missed the episode. But they're on youtube and plenty of other video sites, so you know – if you've never seen this show (and if you haven't, why are you reading my fanfic?) go see it!**

**There, that's my shameless advertising for the day. And my very long Authors Note. Maybe I should do the story now?**

* * *

><p>Cyborg answered his titans communicator built into his arm. "Cyborg, report." Robin said.<p>

"Scandal! Atrocity! These demands must not be met!" Starfire was yelling in the background.

"How bad is it?" Robin asked.

"This demented mad-man has no idea-"

"Bad!" Cyborg told Robin, strangling a moth. "Can't hold them off much longer!"

He heard a tiger roar behind him and knew Beast Boy was taking on a moth.

"If you're gonna do something, then do it quick!" Cyborg continued, yelling.

"Out of his mind if he believes you will even consider such a distasteful," Starfire was ranting as Robin cut the connection off.

"Are they coming?" Beast Boy yelled, changing back to human to talk. He saw something at the top of the pillar and transformed into a pterodactyl, flying up.

"They're working on something, I think!" Cyborg replied, charging up his blaster and exploding several mutated moths. Several more leaped onto his back.

Beast Boy let out a growl and batted away the moths nearby as a gorilla, still standing on the top of the pillar.

A huge wire slashed down, about to crush Cyborg as he struggled with the bugs crawling on him.

"Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, stopping the support beam and moving it safely away from her teammate.

The moths began to clambour over Cyborg. "There's too many!" He yelled, firing off into the ground. "We're not gonna-"

The moths soared into the air suddenly.

"Make it?" Cyborg blinked as all the mutated moths flew off.

Raven landed back on the ground.

The gorilla leaped off the pillar, landing on a car and making a dent. He jumped back off and turned to Beast Boy. "Um, what just happened?"

Raven reached into her belt and took out her communicator and flipped it open. Cyborg and Beast Boy raced behind her to see what Robin had to say.

"I bought you some time." Robin's face appeared on screen, and was then replaced by a picture of a huge moth-man. "Killer Moth." Robin continued. "He's controlling the mutant insects. Find him, and stop him."

The picture changed to show a pretty blonde girl with cunning eyes, winking. "Start your search with her."

Raven blinked. "Who is she?"

"She is a manipulative grimp'lork not worthy of Robin's time." Starfire said off screen. Robin glanced back at her, then turned to the screen again.

"Name's Kitten. She's got some kind of connection with Killer Moth. Find the connection, and I'll bet you'll find him."

Robin looked off to where Starfire was again. Raven could see a flash of red hair in the direction he was looking.

"Starfire will join you to help with the search." He turned back to the rest of his team.

"Hmmph!" Starfire said.

"Hey, what about you?" Beast Boy asked. "Aren't _you _going to help us?"

"I can't." Robin looked down in dejection. "I have a date."

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes all widened. "What?" Beast Boy was the first to speak.

"With who, man?" Cyborg blinked.

Robin rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Uh, well, the thing about that is…"

"With who?" Beast Boy asked.

"Kitten." Robin looked down at the ground.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "You're _kidding_?"

"I wish I was."

"But… but… but…" Beast Boy seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"Why are you going on a date with someone who has a known connection to a villain?" Raven asked.

"Because she is a kéne'fk'o who is manipulative and likely to be laying a trap." Starfire said.

Robin bit his lip. "You know how these insane villains always tend to have a list of demands?"

"Yeah…" Cyborg frowned.

"Well, one of them was that I take this _Kitten_ to her junior prom." Robin admitted.

"Well, no-one ever said that the life of a super-hero would be glamorous." Beast Boy grinned. "I mean, you have to go on a _date_. If that's not torture, I don't know _what _is."

Robin glared at him. "Beast Boy, I would a million times rather be out there with you. I'd rather be eaten by the moths then go to this stupid prom."

"Well, that's an option. You and the entire city." Raven told him.

"I know, I know." Robin sighed.

"We'll be back there soon." Cyborg said. "Can you try and get a location on your date's house?"

Robin winced at the word 'date'. "Yeah, sure."

The call ended.

* * *

><p>"So this is where she lives." Cyborg nodded, looking at the photo of a house up on the Titans Mainframe.<p>

"Uh-huh." Robin said. He pressed a button and a map came up. "This should take you straight there."

"What are you wearing Rob?" Cyborg asked suddenly.

"What?" Robin blinked.

"What are you wearing?" Cyborg repeated.

"Uh… my uniform?"

"No, I mean to the prom." Cyborg gestured to Robin's attire. "You can't wear that. You'll have to get a tux or something."

Robin groaned. "You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Yeah, a tux." Beast Boy agreed. "Keep the mask-"

"Well, obviously." Robin interrupted.

"But the uniform would have to change. After all, you'd want to look good for the only prom your ever likely to go to again." Beast Boy smirked.

Starfire's eyes blazed. Only Raven noticed, and didn't say anything.

"You got anything like that?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, think so. Just give me a minute."

About a minute later, Robin appeared again, wearing a tux.

"How'd you get it on so fast?" Beast Boy blinked.

"Velcro. I'm technically still wearing my uniform underneath it." Robin said, showing them that all along the right side was Velcro. "If I need to, I can just rip it and it'll come right off. Habit I got into at Gotham – all my civilian clothes can get changed quickly. And the Red X suit, for that matter."

"Smart." Cyborg nodded.

Robin shrugged. "I also have timed and discovered I can actually get fully changed in under three seconds, with regular clothes and my uniform in front of me." **(Movie reference – I wanted to know how he did that!)**

"But why have a tux in your closet?" Raven asked.

"Uh…" Robin hesitated, glancing at Starfire. "I thought it was possible one day I'd have to wear it for some sort of formal occasion."

"I see. Like what?" Raven asked, trying to conceal a smile.

Since she was wearing her hood – and was, you know, _Raven_, – she was doing an excellent job.

"Oh, I don't know…" Robin gulped, shifting from foot to foot. "Uh… I was just worried that there might be something like this. Something different from this, but effectively the same… actually I wasn't so much worried as, well you could say I was worried-"

"You're babbling." Cyborg told him.

Robin shut up.

"Thirty minutes until you have to go." Beast Boy said, glancing at the clock.

Robin grimaced.

Starfire suddenly grabbed Raven by the arm and they both sped out as a blur into the hallway.

"What? Starfire, what is it?" Raven asked.

"I am going to the prom as well." Starfire stated.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I will not allow Robin to walk into what is undoubtedly a trap conceived by a rohtrd'giagk without some form of back-up." Starfire said.

"Ookay."

"Raven, could you please help me understand what I need to do to become ready for this 'prom'?"

"No." Raven said, understanding finally what Starfire wanted. "Dances aren't really my thing."

"But surely you must have some knowledge of what they entail!"

"Girls wear dresses, boys wear tuxedoes, both have flowers."

"Thank you Raven!" Starfire said in delight. "Do you know where I might acquire a dress?"

"Try the mall."

"Yes, of course! Would you like to accompany me?"

"Dress-shopping? Not a chance."

"Okay. I will be back soon."

* * *

><p>"Hello. I wish to inquire about a dress?" Starfire asked the employee at a dress shop.<p>

"Oh, sure." The woman grinned at her. "What's the dress for?"

"For the earth custom known as 'prom'."

"Titans have to go to prom?" The woman grinned, walking forwards. "Well, not a problem. What size are you?"

Starfire blinked. "I apologize, but I am unsure what you mean."

"You know, how big or small a dress do you need?"

"I do not know how the dresses on Earth refer to the ones on my own planet. In fact I am certain there are no dresses on Tamaran at all. I've certainly never seen any."

"Okay." The woman blinked. She looked Starfire up and down. "I'd say you're about a medium. Maybe a large with a belt? You're very tall."

"Thank you?"

"It's a compliment." She assured her. "Now, when do you need this dress by?"

"As soon as possible. I think there is approximately ten minutes."

The woman blinked. "Left it a bit late?"

"I was not planning on going to prom until today. In fact I was unaware of such an event three hours ago."

"I see." The woman said cautiously. "Let's try a medium. I think purple would look lovely with your hair…"

It turned out that the dress fitted perfectly when Starfire stepped out again, the dress over her regular clothes. She had pulled the top of her shirt off but was still wearing the rest, along with the dress.

"It is absolutely gorgeous and would be perfect! Thank you!" Starfire gave the woman a hug.

The woman gasped. "You're... welcome." She choked out. Starfire released her and the saleswoman took a step back, eyes lingering on the gloves still on Starfire's hands.

"Uh, you do know you can take your regular clothes off while wearing that dress, right?"

"Yes, I understand that. However Robin has it as a practise to always be able to get changed to our costumes quickly in the event of an emergency, and I believe that this is a good idea I should copy."

"I see… Would you like some gloves then to wear over the top of your regular gloves?"

"Yes please!"

The lady showed her a pair of silver elbow-length gloves that Starfire pronounced as 'amazingly gorgeous' and tried them on straight away.

"Uh, would you like a flower? We sell them here too…"

"A flower is a plant that is used for decoration on occasions such as these, correct?" Starfire checked.

"Yes." The woman nodded. "Right this way."

"This is a beautiful flower." Starfire decided. She picked it up. "How much do I owe you?"

The woman told her the price. Starfire hugged her again and gave her money for the gloves, dress and flower. "I must go now to the prom. Thank you so much for all your help!"

She soared off towards Titans Tower and saw the T-Car driving away. She picked up her communicator.

"Star, where are you?" Cyborg yelled.

"I'm sorry, but Robin's orders were to investigate Kitten. I will investigate Kitten. Besides, it is likely a trap and I would feel uncomfortable letting Robin go alone." Starfire explained.

"OooKaay." Cyborg said slowly. "Well, Rob's already left. You'd better go."

"I will." Starfire soared off to where Killer Moth had told Robin to go.

She waited for a minute, adjusting her dress when a familiar red motor-cycle zoomed up. Several people glanced over as Robin got off and took the helmet off.

He sighed. "I _really_ hope she doesn't show up."

Starfire reached out and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

Robin slowly looked around, looking reluctant. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. "S-Starfire?"

"I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant on such events?" Starfire tucked the flower with a smile into his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>So, do you like it? Then review!<strong>

**I think I'll make it into a series because this was so fun to do. Maybe I'll do 'Crash' next – but if you've got an episode that you want to have an explanation for, let me know and I'll try.**

**Review!**


	2. Crash: Back At Home

**Crash**

**Back at Home**

**No-one's reviewed yet. Wah *cries melodramatically*.**

**Disclaimer, legal junk, I own nothing on Teen Titans, yada yada yada. Not sure I need a disclaimer since I'd have thought it'd be pretty obvious a _fourteen-year-old girl_ (who, BTW, is in a completely other country from where it's set) who's writing _fanfiction_ doesn't own anything, but I'm not taking that chance.**

* * *

><p>"Look out you shoe-licking gunk-stains!" Gizmo said as he charged up the computer. "Gizmo's bootleg copy of <em>Mega Monkeys Four<em> is about to go live!" He looked down as his controller.

He pressed the button and the theme-music began to play with a picture of a monkey face on the front of the computer.

"Yah!" Gizmo's eyes widened as his computer shut off.

"Hey, what the…" Suddenly a hand cloaked in a green glove grabbed him and pulled him away. The midget computer expert yelped.

Black surrounded him and suddenly he found himself in a foreign place.

Glaring at him were… Robin and Raven? Of the Teen Titans?

Starfire and Beast Boy were over at Cyborg, who was tied up on a table.

"What the suzz is going on you fart-sniffing tudgeballs? I ain't doing anything illegal! At least I'm pretty sure that there's someone else doing something worse than playing a nud-licking pirated video game!"

"I think you'll find that a warrant stays out whether or not you're actually doing something illegal at the time." Robin said coolly.

"Gizmo, we require your assistance." Starfire told him.

"What?" Gizmo blinked, caught off guard. "What the scumbuckling do you mean, you need my assistance?"

"Cyborg's got a virus." Raven answered calmly.

"What? Why should I care that that scud-licking crumball – wait, you want _me_ to fix him?"

"Apart from Cyborg himself, you're the only person who knows enough about computers to fix him." Robin explained.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're law-enforcers and you have an outstanding warrant?" Beast Boy suggested.

"No. Stinking. Way." Gizmo snapped. He began to storm away. "I'm not fixing that overgrown bucket of robo-scrunge and there's nothing you pit-sniffers can do or say to make me stay and – guah!"

He yelped when Raven teleported in front of him, her eyes gleaming white in the folds of her hood. She reached up and took her hood off.

Terror… She was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen or heard of.

Gizmo slowly turned back to the Titans, shaking and scared out of his wits. "I'll help."

* * *

><p>"Stupid scuzzbuggling Titans!" Gizmo muttered.<p>

He had finally managed to unshrink himself. "Stupid green blob of scud shifter. 'Don't hurt my friend'. Ooh, not like _he _didn't do it."

He spread his jetpack out and jumped off the top of the communications tower. "Now I can finally play my game." He muttered as he arrived back.

Jinx was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich. She glanced up as a soaking wet Gizmo stormed in through the kitchen.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"The scudz-buggling Titans kidnapped me." Gizmo snapped.

"Really?" Jinx's cat eyes widened slightly. "That's not their style. You mean you got taken to jail and busted out?"

"No, I mean they kidnapped me!"

"Why did they – what did they kidnap you for?"

"That stupid green shuzmuffin got their bucket of jellifunging bolts infected with a scud-guzzling virus, and so bird-brain and goth-witch kidnapped me to get the nugchuzzling virus out of his schitzmenic brain!" Gizmo yelled.

Jinx took a minute to make sense of this. "Beast Boy got Cyborg infected with a virus, so Robin and Raven kidnapped you to get rid of the virus?" She checked.

"That's what I just said, dimwit! I'm gonna take a shower!" Gizmo tried to storm past but the sorceress stepped in his path.

"Did you _co-operate_ with them?" She growled.

"What's it to ya?" Gizmo tried to move around her.

Being about twice his size, it wasn't hard for Jinx to move with him. "Did you co-operate or is Cyborg still running around with a virus?"

"Yeah, I went into his cuznumbing brain to get rid of the scumjuggling virus." Gizmo snapped. "What's it to ya?"

"What? Gizmo, why would you do something so stupid? We would have busted you out of jail, and we would have had one less Titan to worry about!" Jinx snapped.

"Hey, I _tried_ to shut him down! I put a destruction signal in him but that stupid green glob of schwartznogur cut it out!"

"Wait, you made some technology that _Beast Boy _managed to find?" Jinx snarled. "You're a computer genius who can't even manage to hide _that_ from a complete moron?"

"Hey, both of us were together inside scudsmuffin's bionic body!"

Jinx blinked. "You were inside his head?"

"Not at first. Got into a shrink suit and when that hugsnirling bird-brain fired the dart he managed to shoot it into bucket of bolt's butt."

"Okay then." Jinx didn't press the issue. "So, I thought you worked alone?"

"I do! It wasn't my idea to have that skidshuffling nose-hair come with me, but he turned into a bacteria or somethin' and got in the dart with me!"

"I see. And you couldn't, I don't know, _lose_ him or something and just get out? That would have left one half-dead Titan and another Titan stuck inside him!" Jinx snapped angrily. "Honestly – what did they even do to make you decide to help? Get rid of all your charges?"

"No." Gizmo growled.

"So what did they do? Blackmail? Threat? Torture? Mind-control? Cause if they did we can use that – we can take high-moral ground some time, see if it makes them let us go."

"No, they didn't do anything illegal." Gizmo snapped. "All that happened was weirdo blue goth-girl took her hood off."

"And what? Hypnotised you?"

"No… I just saw how she looked. I don't know how she scuz-buclin' looked back then that was so different from how what normally happens when she takes off that knickfridgin hood, but that was the single scariest thing I saw in my whole guzbustig life!"

"So basically…" Jinx growled, her purple eyes flashing. "You helped the Titans and saved one of our enemies _because you were scared of how she looked_?"

Gizmo blinked. "You didn't see it! She was… was – I would rather have fought bird-brain in hand-to-hand combat without any weapons and him wanting to kill me then see that face for a second more!"

"Really? That bad?"

"That bad! Now if you don't mind I've been attacked by suzzsucking virus drones for the past two hours, and I'd like to have a shower!"

Gizmo brushed past her.

Jinx blinked and glanced back.

Mammoth came into the kitchen. "Hey, was that Gizmo?"

"Yeah."

"Where was he?"

Jinx paused. "Inside a Titan's brain fighting a virus with a talking green bacteria."

"Oh. Okay." Mammoth shrugged and went looking in the fridge.

Jinx walked over, picked up her sandwich and left again without hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review? Please pretty please?<strong>

**Also, I have no idea what other missing scenes I can do on these things. Give me a few suggestions if anyone's reading it!**

**If no-one is reading it – well, I haven't got any other ideas so I'll just complete it. So if you're reading this in the year… well, anything significantly later then my last update and it's classified as 'complete' – then that's why.**


	3. The Quest: Costume Party

**The Quest**

**Costume Party**

**Okay guys and girls. Last chapter since my muse has been practically non-existant on this one.**

**But I just saw 'The Quest' again and it was too good a chance to pass up.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Do you own anything?**

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the living room, relieved to finally be home. The training session – and the journey – had definitely taught him, but right now Robin just wanted to return to reality.<p>

He froze as he opened the door to find all the Titans dressed in his clothes.

Maybe reality wouldn't be what he returned to straight away…

"You know," Raven said (_Raven as well? How'd they convince her?_) "The mask makes me feel… cool." She smiled slightly.

Robin stepped behind her.

All the others stared at him. Raven turned around, and leaped backwards across the couch, staring at him as well.

He turned his attention to the table. "Cool. Pizza." He casually jumped over the couch and landed on the seat. He picked up a slice.

"You know, _Robins_, the mask makes me feel cool too." He said conversationally, biting into a slice of pizza as if he walked in on his four best friends dressed up like him all the time.

Seriously, this was just weird. Not as weird as the talking bear, snake and monkey, but not something he expected to see.

He realised that all four of them had fallen over as the couch tipped over.

Robin finished his pizza slice. "So, uh, why are you all dressed up in my clothes?" He asked, looking over as the Teen Titans stood up.

"Uh…" Beast Boy opened his mouth to say something with a finger pointing up, then shut it and dropped his hand.

"We, uh…" Cyborg began.

"Yes?"

"Well, we…" Starfire shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"We, uh…" Raven was looking uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"We wanted to see what it would be like to be you?" Beast Boy offered up.

"And we missed you!" Starfire burst out, floating off the ground. "And now you have returned!"

She gave Robin one of her famous hugs.

"Good to be back Star." Robin gasped as she let him go. "So, seriously. You thought that a good way of not missing me was to become me?"

"Pretty much yeah." Cyborg admitted.

"So who's missing Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire?"

"Uh, Robin is?" Beast Boy said hopefully.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"So I'm guessing the alarm hasn't gone off while I was gone."

"Well, no." Raven said. "Not once."

"Be pretty hard to explain if it did go off." Beast Boy shrugged.

"I can guess." Robin groaned.

"Since Beast Boy just said that, I'll go get changed before he jinxes the alarm." Raven sighed, standing up and taking off the mask.

A few minutes later, all the titans were dressed in their regular uniforms.

"So how was your trip?"

"Uh… eventful." Robin summed up. "And I did learn stuff, so it wasn't a waste of time. And I beat Katarou."

"Good to know." Raven said calmly. "So you won't leave off again unexpectedly?"

"What, you miss me?" Robin grinned. "No, I promise that I'll warn you guys at least a week in advance next time I have to go on a trip like that. Unless it's an emergency or something."

"Define emergency." Starfire frowned. "Because sometimes your definition is not the same as ours."

Robin smiled at her. "Emergency – life or death situation. Probably for something along the lines of… I don't know, getting asked by the Titans East for their help on something."

"Okay." Starfire agreed reluctantly. Then she flew forwards and hugged him tightly. "We missed you much!"

Robin smiled at her as she let her go. He caught her hand and pulled off the green glove that Starfire had somehow managed to keep on by accident.

"I can tell…"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short. As I said, my muse has been gone.<strong>

**Well, last chapter, bye-bye for this story! Thanks for reading and all – and review! REEVVVIEEEWWWW!**


End file.
